Salespeople in organizations typically have to report the deals that they are currently pursuing so that, for instance, the organizations can project or forecast likely income at any given time. A salesperson may report the progress of a deal periodically, such as when new information is received from a potential customer, and including up to the time when the deal is won or lost. Each time the salesperson reports the progress of a deal, the person may be asked to indicate in his or her estimate the probability that the deal will ultimately be won.